


Falling for the Dark Side

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinky, M/M, Power Play, Relationship Problems, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is enjoying life with his lover, Darth Revan. But, his newfound feelings for General Hux threaten to tear them apart and lead him down a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo could literally feel the raw power crackling in the air as he slammed Revan into the wall and roughly shoved a hand between his legs, palming his clothed arousal. Revan moaned in pleasure, throwing back his head and writhing against Kylo's hand. 

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" Kylo growled, tearing off Revan's robes. Revan tried to take his mask off, but Kylo froze him in place with the Force. "No. You're keeping yours on."

With Revan still immobile, Kylo quickly shed his own clothes and mask, letting his dark, wavy locks fall free. He released Revan and ran his hands over his naked, scarred body, pinching his nipples and drawing out more moans. Without warning, Kylo shoved a finger inside of Revan's velvety heat, causing him to gasp and buck his hips. Kylo wished he could see the other man's face, but keeping the mask on was much more tantalizing. Revan tangled his fingers in Kylo's hair, pulling so hard that it caused his eyes to water. Kylo retaliated by freezing Revan in place again, but this time Revan pushed back and he felt his throat restrict. He quickly slipped another finger inside of Revan's tight entrance, twisting them until he hit his sweet spot. The grip on his neck faltered as Revan succumbed to pleasure. 

"Look at you," Kylo said, "The great Revan...reduced to writhing on my fingers. What would Darth Malak say?" 

After Revan was sufficiently stretched open, Kylo slicked up his cock and shoved it inside, barely able to hold back a moan as Revan's insides clenched around him. Revan leaned back against the wall and wrapped his strong legs around Kylo's waist as Kylo pounded him against the wall. 

"You're so tight. No matter how many times we do this, you're tighter than ever." 

"Harder!" Revan choked out. 

Kylo obliged, pulling out all the way, then plunging back in and directly hitting Revan's prostate. He thrust into the same spot over and over, causing Revan to scream with pleasure. He could feel Revan's powers pulse wildly.....the wall cracked like a mirror, lights flickered, and Kylo felt pressure on his throat again. He was starting to get a little bit nervous, but carried on until he was nearing completion. Revan wrapped his legs around Kylo even tighter and pulled on his hair, delirious with pleasure. 

"Kylo, I--I'm---" Before he could finish his sentence, his body stiffened as he came all over his own stomach. 

Kylo groaned as Revan's insides squeezed his cock so hard, he thought he'd lose circulation. He came inside of Revan, painting his insides until it leaked out around his cock. When he pulled out, his essence ran down Revan's thighs. Kylo scooped some up, pulled off Revan's mask, and made him lick his fingers clean. 

"Mm, so good," Revan moaned. Kylo gently stroked Revan's scarred face and shoved his tongue inside his partner's mouth, tasting his own semen. When he pulled back, he was hard again, much to Revan's delight. 

This time, Revan pushed Kylo onto the floor and straddled him. "Ready for another round?" 

"Always, " Kylo said, moaning as Revan sunk onto his cock again.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was pleasant enough for Kylo. Being with Revan gave him a sense of prestige and power within the First Order that he’d never known prior to their relationship. As much as Kylo hated to admit it, Revan was more feared than he was. Even though Kylo was prone to outbursts and his very presence was enough to make any discerning person tread carefully, many high-ranking officials still didn’t take him seriously because of his young age and general lack of formal training. But, no one dared mess with Revan, the man who had mastered the powers of light and darkness…the man who had struck fear into the Republic, Sith Empire, Mandalorians and anyone else he’d ever fought against. 

Although Revan was weaker and more unstable than in his glory days, he could easily crush anyone who got in his way. The type of fear his partner caused made Kylo very pleased…. and a bit guilty. Over time, he realized he was using Revan for his own advantages. Sometimes he wondered if they even truly loved eachother anymore. 

“Kylo, focus!” 

Kylo snapped out of his reverie just as Revan swung his lightsaber. They were in the recreation room of the Finalizer, practicing their fighting skills at the request of Supreme Leader Snoke. He barely blocked Revan’s attack, but Revan easily Force-pushed him across the room. 

“Don’t let your guard down,” Revan said, strolling over to him and helping him to his feet. 

It was then that Kylo noticed General Hux standing silently against the wall, watching them from the sidelines. Once or twice, Hux met his gaze and he quickly looked away. He didn’t usually get along very well with the handsome general, but he often sensed Hux’s conflicted feelings toward him…. usually annoyance mixed with awe, but also desire. Kylo couldn’t deny his own feelings for Hux. He tried to ignore them, but it was impossible. Instead, he found himself wondering if he could get a moment alone with Hux to ask him how his work on Starkiller Base was going…. or maybe invite him over for dinner. 

Kylo didn’t realize he was getting lost in his thoughts again until Revan gently laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

Kylo stared at Revan with a pang of guilt and embarrassment. He wished he could read the other man’s expression under his mask. Had he sensed his feelings about Hux? He needed to be more careful. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kylo replied. “Just a little tired after last night. You really wore me out.” 

Revan hastily looked over at Hux, then down at the floor, suddenly taking an interest in the frayed edges of his ancient robes. 

“Er…well…. I just remembered that I need to meet with Captain Phasma about something. I’ll report your progress to Snoke later today.” Revan sheathed his lightsaber, pulled up his hood and hurried off. Kylo could nearly sense him blushing under his mask. 

“Well, I guess The Revanchist must be lying to Snoke about your progress. You didn’t even get in a single hit.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes (even though Hux couldn’t see it). “Why are you spying on me? Don’t you have work to do?”

The general casually strolled over to him until they were less than a foot apart. “Why do you stay with that freak?” 

Kylo felt his face grow hot with anger. “What does it matter to you? Stay out of my business.”

“You’re just using him for his power…and body,” Hux said slyly. “Everyone knows it. The sad thing is that he actually thinks you love him.”

“I do love him,” Kylo said, immediately hating how hollow his response sounded. 

Hux sighed and rubbed his temples. “I just want you to be happy, Ren. Being saddled with a clingy partner who you don’t even care about sounds miserable. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.” 

He turned and marched out of the room. 

***** 

Late that night, Kylo was awoken by Revan thrashing around and whimpering. He quickly turned on the light and shook the man until he opened his eyes, tears streaming down his scarred cheeks. 

“You’re having a nightmare again,” Kylo said, wrapping an arm around Revan. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Revan sobbed into Kylo’s chest. Kylo held him for what seemed like hours, gently stroking his long hair. Nightmares like these were frequent…sometimes they came every night. Revan had been through unimaginable physical and mental torture during his life and the memories still haunted him. 

Suddenly, Revan sat up and looked at Kylo, his dark eyes filled with pain. “Do you still love me?” 

Kylo was taken aback by his directness. “Of course I love you! You’re one of my closest friends.” He caressed Revan’s face and kissed him softly. 

Revan stared at him for a moment, then settled back on his own side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between Hux, Kylo, and Revan are on the rise.

The next morning, Kylo woke up to find Revan curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Kylo couldn’t help but feel relieved…he was under a lot of pressure from Snoke and couldn’t handle being in a fight with Revan. Even though he was sure Revan sensed his feelings toward Hux, apparently he didn’t hold it against him…. at least not yet. Kylo absentmindedly ran his fingers through Revan’s hair, thinking about everything Hux had said until the other man stirred and opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Revan said, sitting up and massaging his temples. “I know my outbursts must be wearisome. I’ve tried everything…. sometimes I wish someone would wipe my memory again.”

“Don’t say that,” Kylo said, “We’ll work through it.”

He leaned in and gently kissed Revan until it turned deep and passionate, their tongues wrapping around eachother. Kylo ran his hands over Revan’s bare chest, pinching his nipples and causing him to moan softly. He Revan’s neck while slowly stroking his cock, causing him to spread his legs and gasp. He took the opportunity to slip a finger inside Revan’s tight entrance and gently worked him open. 

When he was prepared, Kylo slipped inside and slowly began moving his hips, gently sliding in and out, pressing their lips together again. Kylo kept the same, languid pace until he came deep inside of his lover. He stayed inside for a while longer, silently running his fingers over the scars on Revan’s face and staring into his eyes. Although they were still glazed over in pleasure, Kylo could see a hint of sadness within them. 

***

Later that day, Supreme Leader Snoke summoned Kylo and Revan. They stood before his great hologram, awaiting instruction. 

“There is a small city on Devaron called Tikaroo that appears to have a strong connection to The Resistance. It is a frequented outpost and most of the villagers themselves are sympathizers and potential recruits.”

“They must be stopped, “ Kylo said, feeling a surge of anger toward the Resistance scum. 

“Indeed, Master of the Knights of Ren. You, Lord Revan, and General Hux will pay a visit to Tikaroo. Wipe them out.” 

“We will capture the known Resistance members and bring them to you, Supreme Leader,” Revan said. 

“No, you will kill them all,” Snoke said. He stared at Revan with such intensity; Kylo could feel a cold, suffocating presence shrouding the room. “Or, is Revan the Butcher getting altruistic?” 

“Of course not, Supreme Leader,” Revan said.

Snoke pointed a long finger at him. “You and Kylo Ren might hide behind your masks, but I can always sense your true feelings. And right now, they’re betraying you. “

*** 

“Sir, my unit is ready. I have assembled some of my most elite troopers. The terrain is very forested, but these men and women will be ready,” Captain Phasma said as they were assembling into the shuttle. The Finalizer was now orbiting Devaron. 

“Very good,” Kylo said, strolling onboard. When he saw General Hux, his heart beat faster. Hux smiled at him and Kylo could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Perhaps we should pay a visit to a shopping centre while we’re on Devaron. Revan appears to be millennia behind on fashion,” Hux said dryly. 

The Stormtroopers shifted uncomfortably and Phasma stared down at the floor. Kylo could sense the fear radiating through them. He quickly tried to diffuse the tension.

“Enough, Hux,” he snapped, “Our mission to Tikaroo will be brief. Torch the town and kill the survivors as they run.”

“Careful, Ren. I’m the military commander here, not you. After your abysmal failure on Lothal----“

“We’re only killing the Resistance members and destroying their base,” Revan interrupted, “You will not harm the innocent.”

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “The whole town is guilty for harboring these traitors,” Kylo said, “And we have direct orders from Supreme Leader Snoke to wipe them out. There’s no time to do a lengthy investigation.”

“You’re forgetting that I significantly outrank you, Ren.” 

Silence again. Phasma and her troopers looked like they wanted to melt through the walls of the shuttle and escape. 

After a moment, Phasma gathered her courage and stepped forward. “Lord Revan, we’re wasting valuable time.”

Revan turned away from Kylo and marched to the front of the shuttle to give the pilots the coordinates to Tikaroo. 

Somewhere, far away in his unknown solitude, Snoke was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

As they descended to the surface of the planet in silence, Kylo discreetly studied Revan, noting the man’s stiff posture as he stared out the front window. Revan wasn’t doing anything to mask his emotions; Kylo could feel his anger and pain. The pain was the worst, though. Centuries of suffering mixed with the fresh wounds of Kylo’s betrayal…it was all too much to bear. Kylo wished he could reach out and pull Revan into his arms.

When they landed in Tikaroo, Kylo shook himself from his sentimental thoughts. He had a mission from Snoke and wasn’t going to let his personal issues interfere. The shuttle door opened and he confidently strolled out, followed by the others. Revan exited last and surveyed the town.

“The resistance members are most likely meeting in a public space…. perhaps a tavern, inn, or some sort of community center,” Revan said. “Start by questioning.”

Kylo looked around. The villagers were already scurrying off into the buildings, shutting doors and drawing curtains over windows. The ones brave enough to stay outside huddled together, staring in fear and awe. 

“It’s Darth Revan!” a Devaronian exclaimed, only to be shushed and dragged into a nearby shop. 

“We already talked about this. Snoke’s orders override anything you say,” Kylo growled. He turned to Phasma and Hux. “Wipe them out.” 

Tikaroo erupted into confusion as the troopers opened fire on the villagers and began torching the buildings. Kylo ignited his lightsaber and marched into the fray, striking down anyone within reach. He was about to storm into a nearby apartment complex when he was lifted off the ground and thrown against the side of the building. Confused and enraged, he clambered to his feet and saw Revan walking toward him, lightsaber at the ready. He felt a surge of fear.

“Revan, don’t do this.” 

“I told you not to harm the innocent!” Revan shouted. 

“We had direct orders from Snoke, you idiot!” Kylo held his lightsaber in front of him as Revan advanced, desperately trying to think of an escape plan if he actually attacked him. 

“What good is this doing? Every time we indiscriminately kill, we’re driving people to side with the New Republic.” 

“It sounds like you’re halfway there yourself,” Kylo said angrily. “Traitor.” 

“Don’t.” Revan said. 

Kylo felt chills at the menace in his voice, but wasn’t about to back down. “If you don’t like what we’re doing, run back to Coruscant. Maybe you can find a distant ancestor to cry to. Does it hurt to realize that the only person who loved you was dead and gone millennia ago?”

Revan swung his lightsaber with such ferocity, Kylo barely had time to block the hit. But, his efforts were proven futile as Revan ripped his lightsaber away and hurled him through a window, glass spraying everywhere. Kylo quickly got to his feet and stumbled outside again, trying to ignore the pain. He reached out and tried to choke Revan, but was easily repelled. Revan threw Kylo’s ignited lightsaber at his opponent, but Kylo managed to pull it back and grab it before he could be cut into pieces with his own weapon. 

“Stop this!” He yelled, trying not to panic. “You’re allowing the Light to corrupt your mind.” 

Revan raised a hand and propelled lightning at Kylo, who writhed on the ground as the electricity surged through him. He’d never felt so much pain in his life. Hux saw what was going on and finally tried to interfere, firing his blaster, but Revan spun around and blocked it with his lightsaber, allowing Kylo a moment free from the terrible pain. Revan turned back to him to resume his attack, but suddenly faltered and dropped his lightsaber before running over to Kylo.

“Ben!” He said, shaking him. “Ben, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened…I never wanted to hurt you like this.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Kylo said, wincing in pain. 

Revan pulled off Kylo’s mask and gently stroked his messy dark hair. His body shook with sobs. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Hux ran over and pushed Revan aside. “Are you alright?” 

Kylo slowly sat up, pain still coursing through him. “I’ll be fine…but he won’t be.” He looked over at Revan. “When we’re finished in Tikaroo, we’re taking this traitor back to Snoke.”

Revan hung his head in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

“First, you dared to disobey my orders. Then, you attacked the Master of the Knights of Ren.”

Kylo and Hux stood before Snoke’s hologram with Revan in between them. As Kylo reported the incident, he could feel Revan’s anxiety rising to a fever pitch. Snoke scrutinized them with cold, emotionless eyes. The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

“Ren, you will punish him for his betrayal. He’s survived extreme torture before, so don’t go easy on him.” 

Revan fell to his knees. “Please, Supreme Leader---“ He suddenly grabbed his throat, struggling for breath. 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Snoke hissed before releasing him. “Now, do what you must, Ren.” 

Kylo knelt in front of Revan and pulled off the man’s hood and mask. His dark hair cascaded over his scarred face and tear-stained cheeks as he looked at Kylo in terror. Kylo couldn’t believe what was happening….he didn’t know how he could bring himself to hurt him.

“Your thoughts betray you,” Snoke said. “Both of you are failing my tests. There’s no room for weakness in the First Order. Shall I have General Hux bring you directly to me?” 

Kylo felt a shiver run up his spine, but tried to remain calm. “Supreme Leader, Lord Revan isn’t stable. We risk killing him if we use psychic attacks.” 

“Who said you have to break his mind?” Snoke said. 

*** 

After the ordeal, Kylo didn’t hear a word Snoke said. His leader’s voice was distant and muffled as Kylo stared at the broken body on the floor, overcome with nausea. Revan’s clothes were torn to shreds, his limbs jutting out at odd angles. His hair was matted with blood and new scars covered his face. When Snoke’s hologram disappeared, Kylo collapsed at Revan’s side. 

“It’s not your fault,” Revan said, struggling to remain conscious. Kylo sobbed uncontrollably. 

Hux cautiously stepped forward, his face pale from what he’d witnessed. “We need to take him to the medical bay.”

Together, they carried Revan through the Finalizer and left him in the care of the emergency medics. Afterward, Kylo leaned against a wall in the corridor. He just wanted to wake up from the nightmare and have Revan there beside him to comfort him. Hux thought Kylo should have some time alone, so he turned to leave.

“Don’t go,” Kylo muttered. “Please.” 

Hux turned back and wrapped an arm around Kylo and leaned his head against him. “I’m here for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Revan stood on the balcony of his home on Coruscant, gazing out over the sparkling, endless city as a cool breeze ruffled his hair and cloak. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bastila standing by him, her smile warming his heart. He ran a hand over her face, his eyes filling with tears. Her smile suddenly faded and she changed in front of him, her hair turning gray and her face sagging with wrinkles. 

“Why didn’t you come home?” she said, her voice weak and raspy. “I waited for years and years, hoping we’d be together again.” 

Revan pulled her into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. “Bastila, I’m so sorry.”

“What’s happened to you, love? You were a hero…. you came back to the Light. Will you ever rest in peace?”

“I don’t know…I--I can’t remember!” Revan cried. “Something happened to me…. Supreme Leader Snoke….” 

“Fight this. You must fight against it. Do it for me…. for our son…. for our grandchildren and all of our ancestors.” 

Bastila began to fade away and Revan reached for her. “Please don’t leave me here.”

The vision changed and Revan was fighting side by side with Darth Malak, cutting down Republic forces. He twisted his lightsaber through an opponent’s heart, watching in pleasure as the man died before his eyes. The Sith Lords pressed through the battle, slaughtering everyone…man, woman, and child. Humans and aliens alike. 

*** 

“No!” Revan screamed. He sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his face. He wildly stared around his dark room in the medical bay until his eyes fell on Kylo Ren sitting by his bed, causing him to lurch back in terror.

“Get out of my mind, Ren!” He yelled, thrashing about until Kylo froze him in place. He was too exhausted to fight back. 

“Your wife is dead. The Old Republic is gone. But, your legacy as a Sith lives on. I was simply showing your true self to combat your saccharine dreams.” 

“Leave me alone,” Revan muttered, falling back onto his pillows. 

“You’re not a Jedi,” Kylo said, his voice gentler. “You’re Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. Please, come back to me. “ 

“Your heart lies with Hux, not me.” 

There was a long moment of silence before Kylo spoke. “I don’t know. Things are complicated right now. We’re both struggling against the Light. It’s time to set aside these petty worries and focus on our duty to Snoke.” 

Revan sighed, rubbing his temples. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Kylo said, “Snoke has given us a new assignment to weed out some Resistance members…. and this time, we’ll show them the dark side.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo sat alone in his quarters, staring at the charred mask of Darth Vader. He'd been trying to meditate for nearly an hour, but his thoughts kept wandering. Exasperated, he pulled off his mask and threw it aside. He clutched at his hair in frustration, Snoke's instructions for his new mission racing through his head. 

"Grandfather, the Light beckons. I saw it in Revan and now it's growing stronger in me. Help...."

There was a loud knock at his door. Startled, he shook himself from his thoughts and went to answer it, trying to hold back his irritation. Of all the times someone had to interrupt him! He was preparing to reprimand the visitor, but stopped when the door slid open to reveal General Hux. He felt a sense of elation at the sight of him, but immediately felt annoyed with himself for being so foolish. He was supposed to be preparing for another assignment from Snoke. He didn't have time for immature pining. But, Hux's expression was softer than usual...he saw a hint of concern in his blue eyes. 

"I haven't seen you for a while, Ren. I wanted to make sure you're alright." Hux said, folding his arms and looking down at the floor. Kylo could feel his embarrassment. 

"Come in," Kylo said, standing aside and letting Hux walk into the front room. The door slid closed behind them. Kylo wearily sat down on a cushioned chair and Hux awkwardly did the same. 

They sat there in silence for a painfully long time before Hux cleared his throat. "Well...is Lord Revan recovering?"

"I don't want to talk about him," Kylo said. "Not now." Kylo twisted his robes in his hands, his expression pained like he was on the verge of tears. Hux stood up and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Kylo, what's wrong?"

Now the tears flowed freely down Kylo's pale face. He hastily wiped them away, but couldn't stop the sobs from shaking his body. Hux held him for what seemed like hours until Kylo drifted off to sleep, succumbing to all of the stress from the past few days. Hux carefully pulled away and let himself out of Kylo's quarters, confused and worried. 

He immediately headed for the medical bay, but stopped halfway through his journey when he saw Revan staring out of a window in an empty hallway to his right, fully dressed in his robes and mask. 

Hux cautiously approached. "My Lord, I'm sorry to bother you, but something is wrong with Kylo Ren." 

Revan turned to face Hux, who felt a chill run up his spine. Although he confronted Revan in the heat of the fight on Devaron, Hux felt a sense of awe and fear that not even Snoke himself inspired now that they were alone and within an arm's length of eachother. 

"Indeed." Revan said, turning back to the window to gaze at the stars. "He's been given a cruel test." 

"I know that his training is none of my business, but he's distraught. I want to help him." 

"Supreme Leader Snoke has tasked us with killing important members of the New Republic and Resistance at an upcoming gathering on Hosnian Prime. Ren was specifically told to kill Leia Organa." 

Hux felt numb. He could barely find the words to respond. "Is there anything you can do? Please, don't let Ren go through with it. He'll be torn apart."

Revan turned back to Hux. "What's happened to you, General? You didn't have any problem with killing innocent villagers, now you're worried about Kylo's family?" 

"I--I love Kylo." Hux blurted out before he could stop himself. He stared at Revan, horrified. 

"Kylo needs to make his own choices. I can't force him to do anything."

With that, Revan gently patted Hux on the shoulder before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Revan aimlessly wandered up and down the corridors of the Finalizer, trying to put his mind at ease. He felt an uncomfortable sense of distress and indecision. Sighing, he found a small corridor with no foot-traffic and knelt in front of a window, looking out at the sea of stars. He wasn't in physical pain anymore, so his mind was clearer. His broken limbs had healed rapidly with help from the Force. Everything was quiet…. and very secluded. He hadn’t felt such gnawing loneliness for a long time. He’d always had Kylo. Thinking about Ren sent a pang of sadness through him. He mourned the deterioration of their relationship and the situation Snoke had put him in. 

He stilled his thoughts and concentrated on meditating. He let his mind wander back to his days as a young Jedi before he’d been embroiled in the Mandalorian Wars. A happier time. A time where he and his closest friend, Alek, spent their breaks sitting outside on the balcony, watching the bustle of Coruscant. There were still a lot of gaps in his memory. He couldn’t remember anything from his childhood or who his parents were. He didn’t even know his real name. He only recalled bits and pieces from his life, mostly his time as a Sith Lord with Alek/Darth Malak. And of course there was the Knights of Ren and the First Order. It was always the nightmares and rarely the good times. He even struggled to remember what Bastila’s face looked like. 

“Revan,” a woman’s voice said. “Don’t ignore the Light. It’s calling to you.” 

Revan spun around and stared down the empty corridor. No one was there. 

“Bastila?” He said softly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he recognized the voice. 

It was fainter now. “Fight this. You’re stronger than Snoke. Do what needs to be done. You’ll find your life again if you follow the Light.” 

Revan stood up, suddenly filled with a renewed sense of warmth and happiness he hadn’t felt in centuries. “I will, Bastila.” 

****

Revan quickly went to his private rooms. He usually stayed in Kylo’s quarters, so everything was in disarray. He rummaged through his closet, grabbing a tattered travel pack and shoving in whatever casual clothes he could find along with a medical kit, toiletries, and a blaster. He shed his ancient robes and mask, carefully folded them, and added them to the pack before changing into a loose tunic, pants, and work boots. After strapping his lightsaber at his side, he slid open another door and strolled over to his personal droid and reactivated him. 

“Come on, HK-47. We’re leaving,” Revan said, slinging his pack over his shoulder. 

*** 

Revan and HK-47 marched through the Finalizer, heading straight for the hangar. The Stormtroopers moved out of his way and didn’t ask any questions as he inspected a TIE fighter and prepped it for travel. Revan and his droid clambered into the ship.

“Where are we going, Lord Revan?” HK-47 asked.

“To find General Leia Organa. It’s urgent.”


End file.
